Roommates
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: After moving in with her sister, her sister's girlfriend has a surprise for Annie. Twoshot. Rated M for pokémonxpokémon lesbian sex.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this little gem a few months ago for personal pleasure but seeing as how even I find my own handwriting a turn-off, I decided to type it up (still typing Ch. 2 at the moment of posting). Then I thought: "what better way to dive into the wonderful world of pokémon lemons than a fic about my favorite pairing: meinshao on buizel yuri?"

Then I mentally slapped myself because it wasn't until then that I realized I liked meinshao on floatzel better. Oh well, that's what chapter two is for. Cue audience going "Oh you."

* * *

After carrying my bags all the way up the stairs to the third floor, I knocked on the door to my sister's apartment. After a few seconds, the door opened. "Annie!" A shapely floatzel greeted me with a tight hug. "You weren't supposed to be here untill tomorrow."

"We haven't talked much since Christmas, so I wanted caught an earlier flight." I said, returning the hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Come on in." She invited. The inside of her apartment was pretty plain. The only thing that stood out was the meinshao resting on the couch and the flatscreen TV she was watching.

"Hey, Annie," Lilly welcomed, "How's your parents?"

"Mom still hates you and Dad still wants to borrow your porn." I answered. Ever since Sarah came out to Mom and Dad about her being a lesbian, Mom wouldn't even look her in the eye. Dad was a bit more understanding, though, and the two even joked about it from time to time.

"Mom always did like you more." Sarah sighed.

"She doesn't like me more," I corrected her, "she just hates me less." when I came out to Mom about my bisexuality, however, she said as long as I end up with a guy in the end, I was alright with her. I think it was partially because I had a boyfriend at the time.

"I wish I could help you unpack, Annie," Sarah said, "but I got work today. I have tomorrow off though." She gave Lilly a goodbye kiss on the lips and gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek on her way out. "Tomorrow, we'll hang out and do whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed before she shut the door and left for her job as manager of the Cinnabon at a nearby mall. While her girlfriend and I went to unpacking my bags.

-Time Break-

"Thanks for helping me unpack, Lilly." I thanked her as I put away the last of my things in the spare room.

"It's nothing," she said, "besides, your sister said if I didn't help you, then I wouldn't get laid all week." We both laughed at that. Then, for some unkonwn reason, the meinshao cralwed onto the bed. She laid on her back revealing her shapely body, including her slightly moist vagina.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Lilly gave me a devious grin as she pulled me on top of her. "Hey!" I shouted, "Get off!"

"Oh I will." She said before she forcefully brought me into a kiss. Once she forced her tongue into my mouth, it started dominating mine. I had to suppress a moan when she did this, but failed. The meinshao smirked when she heard me and began to double her efforts as she rolled us over so she was on top. "Enjoying this, aren't we?" Lilly taunted when she broke for air making me blush even more than I already was. Before I could respond, she silenced me with another kiss, this one shorter but just as lusty. When it ended, she put her paws on my wrists to hold me down. "Well, you're going to enjoy this even more." she added with a wink just before she started grinding her womanhood against mine. I was blushing and moaning even more wildly now. Try as I might, I couldn't break free from the female fighting-type's grasp.

"S-stop! L-let go!" I tried to resist, but she would have none of that. She increased the pressure on my wrists to shut me up and continued to rub her wet snatch against mine for some time. She was forceful, relentless, kinda hot... No! I can't be thinking that at a time like this, but she so good at what she's doing. At one point, the pleasure had became to much and I couldn't help moving my hips to meet hers. This act didn't go unnoticed, of course, as the meinshao on top of me started using less of her energy holding me down and more of it rubbing our womanhoods together.

"Oh, yes." Lilly said, "Now you're getting the hang of it." The moaning and panting started becoming more frequent as I felt myself get closer to the previously unwanted orgasm untill finally-

"Ah! Ah! Aaah!" I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me like a wild tsunami. Lilly found release as well mere seconds after I did then collapsed beside me in exhaustion, which made sense given that she used a lot of her strength to hold me down.

"See?" She said in between pants. "That wasn't too bad, was it, Annie?"

"No," I shook my head. "I guess it wasn't."

"Come on, admit it. You've wanted that for a while now, huh?"

"I-I guess…" I mumbled as the blush across my cheeks got even redder. I didn't want to admit it, but ever since I peeked in on her and my sister eating each other out a few years back, I've always wanted in on that. Hell, watching those two was what made me bi in the first place. I just never thought I'd get the chance to screw my sister's girlfriend. "Wait," I said when I remembered something important, "what's Sarah going to think about this?" I asked. Lilly just kissed my cheek and threw her arms around me.

"Trust me, she wouldn't mind one bit." Lilly confidently reassured me. "Now how about a round two?" She added with a wink.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"That's good," She purred, "just try not to struggle so much this time." We made out for a blissfully long time with our paws exploring each other's shapley bodies as we writhed on the bed. The meinshao's kisses eventually moved from my maw to my neck before heading further down where she started licking and kissing my breast for a few seconds before continuing on further downward. I gasped when the fighting-type gave my moist opening one long, slow lick from end to end, sending shivers of up my spine.

"Oooh, yes." I breathlessly moaned. "Do that again."

"As you wish." Lilly giggled before complying. She repeated her previous action but this time topped it off by gently nibbling on my clit, heightening my pleasure. She continued assaulting my lower lips with her tongue while I laid on my back, sprawled out in front of her and had my eyes weld shut in ecstasy. She stopped her oral service without warning but before I could utter a complaint, I opened my eyes to see that the meinshao had turned around so that her dripping cunt hovered over my face. "Don't leave me hanging, Annie," she whined, "You gotta make me feel good too." The scent radiating off her nether region nearly drove me mad with lust so I greedily shoved my maw into her folds and penetrated her with my tongue, not wasting a single second. "Aah!" She gasped. "Somebody sure is eager today." Feeling bold, I rolled us over so I was on top for once.

"You're damn right I am." I said before continuing. We were like yin and yang in more ways than one in our sixty-nine. When she worked at my womanhood, she used long, thought-out strokes of her tongue interspersed by sucking on my clit or gently biting down on my inner walls. In contrast, I had my face buried deep in her opening, licking at the meinshao's cunt furiously and erratically. Both our actions had the two of us moaning loudly inside the other, causing vibrations within that made the experience much better for us. It wasn't long before I could tell she was nearing her limit and I wasn't that far behind. I was proven right when Lilly screamed in ecstasy as she came hard on my face. The sweet-tasting fluids tasted like golden honey to me as I drank it all up. The taste and the scent both sped up my orgasm as well and I finished on her face. After we licked each other clean, we snuggled next to each other on the bed and I slowly succumbed to exhaustion. As she held me in her arms, I saw a bit of my cum still on her cheek so I sensually licked it off, tasting myself in the process.

"Alright, calm down girl." Lilly laughed. "Your sister's going to be back in a few minutes, so I probably should get to fixing dinner. Let's do this again sometime."

"I'd love that." I said as I kissed her on the lips. "Our secret, right?"

"Don't worry," the meinshao reassured me with a wink as she got out of the bed. "I won't breathe a word of this to Sarah."

* * *

Read & Review! Threeway next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

You've seen me write lesbians and you've seen me write three-ways, and now I'm pleased to present my first lesbian three-way. Enjoy.

* * *

The next day after Lilly and I had our little fun, Sarah had the day off to hang out with us. Luckily, she didn't seem too suspicious of what happened while she was at work, so it was safe to say we were in the clear. The day flew by pretty quickly with each of us trying to beat the other's best time on Resident Evil: Mercenaries, eating delivery pizza and watching House and Stargate SG1, punctuated by small arguments over whether or not Amanda Tapping is sexier than Mila Kunis. She is by the way. Lilly and Sarah have been flirting amongst themselves all day and at around 5:00, they slipped off to their room for sex. "I swear, those two are trying to make me jealous." I whispered to myself once they were out of earshot.

"Oh, yes." I heard my sister moan through the paper-thin wall that separated this room from theirs. "Right there, baby."

"...And it's working." I added. All the moaning and giggling from the other room made me very horny so I closed my eyes and pretended I was in there with them as my paw drifted below my waist. I imagined a white and lavender furred mienshao on all fours with her maw deep in the moist, warm folds of the orange and tan goddess before her. Her paws massaged the soft fur around the water-type's crotch and every few moments, a finger would stray to the base of her tail before plunging into her other hole and move around inside for her added enjoyment until it was removed and went back to massaging. My paw was working so hard at my pussy while I envisioned the two having sex, that I was blind and deaf to world.

"Somebody's enjoying themselves, aren't they?" Sarah spoke up, making me jump in shock. I opened my eyes to see her and Lilly standing two feet in front of me with her fur all mussed up and sweaty and clear fluids were dripping down her right leg. Lilly didn't look as messy, her fur kept it's sleek shape and while the trail down her leg wasn't as prominent, her muzzle was obviously wet and covered in the stuff.

"You moan louder than your sister." The meinshao chimed in with a subtle wink and her hands behind her back.

"Sorry." I meekly mumbled as a deep blush filled my cheeks. I was equal parts embarrassed and turned on that I was caught in the act.

"Don't be." My sister said. "We've been needing to make your living here official anyway." She then leaned in close and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I parted my jaws and allowed her tongue to enter while drinking in the scent of sex that already radiated off of her fur. I felt myself get wetter and wetter with every stroke of my sister's tongue upon mine.

"My turn, babe." Lilly said. Sarah pulled away to reveal Lilly standing behind her now wearing a neon green strap-on. I guessed that was what she was hiding behind her back a few seconds ago. The kiss she gave me wasn't as long, yet it had all the passion of the last. Sarah brushed everything on the coffee table onto the floor and motioned for me to lie facedown on it. I complied and the floatzel sat on the couch mere inches from my face with her legs spread wide. I practically dived face-first into her folds and moved my tail to the side, granting Lilly access while she brought the sex toy to my own puffy slit. I was already very turned on, so my natural lubricant made the toy slide in easily. I moaned into my sister's pussy as the foreign object parted my lower lips. Once it was fully in, the meinshao began to slowly pull it halfway out, before she slammed it back in to the base. While Lilly continued to pump into me at increasing speed, I worked hard to make sure Sarah would finish before me.

"Sweet Arceus, sis." Sarah moaned. "Where did you learn how to do that so well?"

"A lady never tells." I teased. Before long, Sarah's paw gripped the back of my head and she grinded against my face as she gave in to orgasm. Lilly and I were next and with one strong thrust, she buried the strap-on in me and we coated both ends in our cum.

I whined at the empty feeling I felt when Lilly pulled the toy out of my pussy. She and my sister got up and motioned of me to turn over onto my back. The floatzel got between my legs and with slow, gentle licks, she started to clean the excess fluids from my crotch. I panted like an arcanine in the middle of a desert, interspersed by moaning and whining for her to go faster. I earned only a mischievous glint in her eyes for my troubles. It seemed like she was deliberately torturing me. The meinshao sat by my head with the cum-soaked strap-on brushing against my lips.

"Instead of whining so much, why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use?" I opened my mouth wide and gave her the most expert fake blowjob I could give, even though she would get pleasure only from the sight of me licking the cum off the sex toy. "Yes, that's a good girl." she purred, bearing a wide grin.

As I continued to suck on the tip of the double-ended dildo, I took my paw and starting pumping it in and out of Lilly's snatch. I looked up cutely at the mienshao who was now panting and moaning as her paw scratched me behind my ears in a loving fashion.

It didn't take much to make her cum after that; She reached her peak a couple minutes later and accidentally made me deepthroat the false dick as she thrust against her end of it. I too came seconds later, coating my sister's muzzle in my fluids. It took me a minute to catch my breath after that, but the fun was far from over and it wasn't going to end there.

The rest of the evening played out like that until late into the night: The three of us taking turns with either one of us pleasuring the other two, or vice versa. By the time our little orgy had ended, Of course, it ended only because we were all to exhausted to continue. If the first two days were any indication, I was going to love staying in this apartment almost as much as I loved my two new roommates.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, guys. Hopefully next week's story will make it up to you.


End file.
